Happy That You're Here
by Madscottishlass
Summary: Isobel didn't expect much from her sixth year at Hogwarts. There is a war going on after all. But the students of Hogwarts will prove that happiness really can be found in the darkest of times. *RECENTLY UNDERWENT SOME EDITING AND REWRITES*
1. August

I stare out the window at the cars occasionally moving up and down the tree lined road. The sky full of the dark clouds that I've been accustomed to of late, making the disturbing events recently seem closer to the safety of home than I'd like to admit. The fact that I soon return to Hogwarts in a few days does not fill me with the joys that I usually possess at this time of year instead I feel an awful sense of dread. The fact that the sole reason that I am allowed to return being my pureblood family fills me with shame, shame that just because my mum and dad come from pureblood families entitles me to an education whereas others in my year from muggle families do not. The world is definitely changing and not for the better. My last trip to Diagon Alley was not a cheery one but rather one that involved keeping my head down and being ushered quickly from shop to shop by my worried mum.

The muggles in my village get on as normal seeing this changing weather as just the start of a very bad winter while the few wizarding families in the area are simultaneously putting protective charms around their houses and preparing to disappear if needed. My parents and extended family have taken on the challenge of placing charms over the houses of muggle neighbours and friends. I look around my room at the piles of clothes and books and sigh. My trunk lies empty waiting to be filled though I can't bring myself to actually do it. My sixth year isn't exactly starting the way I'd hoped it would. I pull myself off my bed and sit on the floor and start to pack my trunk. I pick up a new book to the list that arrives each year and stare at it. It seems to be less of a defence book and more of a dark arts one. I'm starting to wish I failed my D.A.D.A O.W.L now. Even with Snape as a teacher I managed to pass with an outstanding which I see as quite the success given all that went on last year. I look down and pick up the letter that arrived over a month ago.

 _ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS_

 _Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)_

 _Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)_

 _Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

 _ISOBEL AGNES MACDONALD HAS ACHIEVED:_

 _Astronomy: A_

 _Care of Magical Creatures: E_

 _Charms: O_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

 _Divination: D_

 _Herbology: E_

 _History of Magic: O_

 _Potions: E_

 _Transfiguration: E_

Mum and dad had jumped around when the results came in. They had said it was the most O.W.L's that someone in the family had received since my grandfather and that is a lot of family members. My sisters N.E.W.T's had also arrived with mine. To say they hadn't done as well as mum had hoped would have been an understatement. She had expected them to achieve eight each when in reality they had only gotten five each, both failing astronomy and arithmancy badly, and let's not talk about the muggle studies grade. It seems they spent the entire year in muggle studies sleeping instead of listening. They did however pass what they called 'the main five'. Those five being charms, transfiguration, potions, D.A.D.A and herbology. Mum didn't take the lack of personal disappointment in their grades too well. They did manage to get jobs in the ministry though, working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports, much to mums dismay.

I finish packing and trudge downstairs into the hall.

"MUM! I'm going to visit Lachlan!"

She comes rushing into the hallway looking flustered.

"Okay but please be careful you never know whose out there"

I give her a hug before putting on my jacket and shoes. I grab an umbrella and march outside against the bitter Scottish wind. I walk to the bus stop and wait patiently for the next bus into the town. The thing about the village is that with it being muggle, flying on broomsticks would cause quite the stir. There's only so many times you can pass off a sighting as someone being a drunk who was just seeing things while he was stumbling home from the local pub. It doesn't help that Lachy's mum refuses to keep her floo network open anymore just in case unwanted visitors arrive in her living room while she's got the muggle next door round for a cup of tea. So I have to catch the bus into town and then walk to the bottom cross to get the bus to the village where they stay. Before long mum runs out and insists on apparating me instead, her protectiveness catching up with her. I used to be able to get the knight bus but mum doesn't like me getting it ever since last year. The threat and fear got the better of her and she insisted on taking me everywhere, even if it was just up the road to my grandparents' house.

As we appear in Lachlan's village with a faint pop I look and see that the presence of multiple protection charms hasn't seemed to change the atmosphere amongst the people living here. Mum gives me a kiss on the cheek and apparates away again. The muggles in the street seem to just get on with their lives as if nothing is wrong. I trudge up the road to Lachy's house and knock on the door. I hear someone coming down the stairs ending with a loud thump at the bottom.

"Who's there?" says a muffled voice behind the door

"Clearly a death eater seeing as a' knocked Lachy, who do you think it is?" I say with irritation

He opens the door and ushers me in quickly. I climb the stairs and open his room door and enter. I flop down on the bed and have a quick look around. I see his trunk still isn't packed. Typical. His Chudley Cannons poster glares at me from the opposite wall. Its 'let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best!' message at the top echoes the general feeling of the day. Lachy comes bounding in with two cups of tea and sits down handing one to me.

"Ah just what I needed after that trek, why can't you live in the same village then I wouldn't have to go on a mini expedition when I want to see you over summer" I say taking a sip

"Well if mum would open the floo network ye' could just pop in but she's too afraid"

"I'm pretty sure if the death eaters were to come a knocking they wouldn't floo in, more like explode their way in… and why exactly is she afraid of them coming no one in your family is muggle born"

"Well dad is half-blood"

"So are a majority of the people that go to Hogwarts"

"Yeah well she an' Aunt Katherine are over her house lookin' for a sickness for me to suddenly come down with before Monday so I don't have to go back"

"Do ye' think they'll find one?"

"Nope"

We finish our tea and watch some muggle television. I used to be fascinated by this when was really young but now it just a normal thing whenever I come over to this house. Clearly muggles are having an influence over my day to day life.

"What do you think school will be like this year?" I ask

"Horrible and just when I actually need to start studying, bloody O.W.L's"

"Oh god I forgot you were doing them this year, I'm going have to wait until next year before my N.E.W.T's"

"Yeah but you start the classes though, subjects that ye' actually want to do, I hate divination I really can't take anymore of her predicting ma' bloody death"

I laugh and think about last year in divination when Trelawney predicted that I would die in my ancient runes class even though I never took ancient runes.

"It was funny in 3rd year, last year, not so much, felt more like a possible prediction"

"Hey, chin up dude, well make it through this war due to the fact that we're painfully average and not much of a threat"

"What if I want to be a threat though, what if I don't want to sit back and let this happen?"

"Then we'll find a way"

He raises an eyebrow.

"You want to kick up a fuss too?"

"You think I'm just going to sit around with my family history?"

We sit in silence and watch tv. The only noise being the occasional meow from the cat downstairs.

"Want to stay for dinner?" he asks

"Sure"

It was nine before Mrs Macintosh apparated me home safely and the skies were only starting to get dark. I went into the house and kicked off my shoes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of acid pops from the cupboard before going into the sitting room. Mum was knitting what looked to be a disaster in the making and dad was reading the Evening Prophet. I sit on the couch and dad looks up.

"Another muggle murdered today"

"Really? Where?"

"Yorkshire, no specific details, probably that Thickneese trying to cover it up"

"Why would he cover it up?"

"Because if there's no muggles being murdered then no one asks why he isn't doing something about it" grumbles dad

"Pius is nothing but a pawn Isobel" pipes up mum

"For who?"

"For you-know-who of course"

"The ministry is infiltrated!?"

"Of course it is, been so since Scrimgeor was killed, everyone knows it but no one is actually saying it that's why Diana has closed off her floo network"

We sit in silence. It makes sense why Mrs Macintosh closed off her fireplace now, if the ministry is under control of you-know-who then really who is going to stop the death eaters just showing up in your house one night. I sit thinking for a while and eat my acid pops. I bring up the courage to ask them a burning question that I've had this past summer.

"What was it like the first time?"

"What was what like?" asks mum

"Ye' know the war?"

"Oh, well it was dark times yes dark times" she paused "Everyone was scared, people went underground, some just vanished completely without a trace… people got married quickly in case something was tae happen the next day, our families went underground and well just sort of stayed here after he was gone, you're grandparents still own the same house that they went underground in and yer other gran just stayed in her house really not going out much, it was pretty much the same atmosphere as it is now just a little darker, you didn't know who could be next tae go"

I stare at her. I'd never heard mum sound so dark and depressing.

"You got married then didn't you?"

"Yes July 79' I was nineteen an' your dad was twenty one"

"And I came along two years later"

"Well almost and after your sisters, but me and your father were made for each other"

"We would've gotten married anyway" says dad

"Where are those two anyway?" I say

"Pub with a couple of muggle lads" says dad with a low growl

Mum giggles at this.

"Just think, maybe they'll get married young like we did honey" she says chuckling

Dad glares at her. He huffs before returning back to his paper. I smile before attacking the last acid pop.

"Well I better be going to bed" I say getting up

I walk to the door and turn back towards them.

"Wait doesn't that mean you were in the same year as James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes, yes I was…" she said with a sigh "Good people taken so early though I must say that I never did believe that Sirius gave them up tae you-know-who, he would of died rather than give them up, the Potters practically adopted him since first year"

"What about Peter Pettigrew?"

"Sirius had good reason to do that to Peter, he was always such a lump of a boy, wasn't surprised to hear he was the one to give them up, he always seemed like a rat" she nearly spat

Dad raised his eyes over the paper and gave mum a look. She nodded at him and took a deep breath, calming herself.

"What's with all the questions?" she asks curiously

"Well in my first year there was the chamber, in my second there were dementors at every entrance, third Cedric was murdered by you-know-who, fourth year we had Umbridge and last year professor Dumbledore was killed… the only reason the dementors went away was because Dumbledore made a stand and now he's dead and the ministry has been taken over so naturally there will be a new head that probably will be a high up death eater so we don't learn any magic that will give us a reason to rise up and dementors sided with him before so they'll most probably be some at school for protection and I have' no idea how tae even produce a patronus in case I have a run in with one!" I say out of breathe

I expect mum to say that I'm over reacting but she just puts her knitting down.

"You're right, but sadly there's not much I can do, a patronus is very advanced magic the only reason your dad an' I know how to conjure them is because your grandpa insisted on teaching us and with him being older now I doubt he'd be up to teaching ye' now, you'd be better asking professor Flitwick when ye' get to school, the most important thing is yer happy memory, that's the hardest thing to find"

She goes back to her knitting.

"Why did he teach you the charm?"

"Because that's what we feared most, well back then anyway, lots of attacks you see, you were scared to go down a dark alley"

I ponder this new information.

"Well night then"

I slump up the stairs and get into bed. Going by their patronuses I will probably end up with a bloody wombat or something. I don't even know what my happiest memory is. Something tells me the first time I flew a broom won't cut it. Getting my Hogwarts letter? No, it was always quite clear that I was a magical child ever since I managed to break one of my grans expensive ornaments without being anywhere near it. Oh I don't know. I turn over and close my eyes.

Monday morning rolled on quicker than I hoped it would. I was standing by the fireplace with my trunk waiting for Lachlan and his parents to arrive since Mrs Macintosh still refused to open her fireplace. I'd already said goodbye to Gina and Emily before they left for work. The Mackintosh's apparated in at nine-thirty and within five minutes we were flooing to the leaky cauldron where mum had booked ministry cars from work. I sat by a table and looked at the clock. We were half an hour early for the cars, usually mum would be happy that we were early for a change but she and Mrs Macintosh were huddled talking in hushed tones looking around anxiously every few minutes. When the cars arrived mum practically shoved me into it and sat looking very disgusted at the interior of the car. The journey through London was a slow one. The constant stop and starts at lights made it very uncomfortable as I was squashed against Lachlan. We finally arrived at kings cross and practically fell out of the car. We unloaded our stuff and began the journey through the mass of people with our owls hooting haughtily whenever the trolleys made any sudden movements. We made our way to the platform and dad and Mr Macintosh went through first followed by Lachy and me finally mum and Mrs Macintosh behind us. We make our way up the platform that was emptier than usual and load our things onto the train. Dad looks at his watch.

"You've still got thirty five minutes"

Mum looks like she wishes that we were late for once. She keeps looking around. I follow her gaze and take in the platform fully. People are huddled closely together. Mothers gripped their children tightly not wanting to let go. There are also who I can only guess to be aurors seeing as they have no children with them or partners. Did they really expect to see Harry Potter rolling up with his trunk? Down the platform I see a familiar family, the Weasleys. Mr and Mrs Weasley look around cautiously while guiding Ginny along the platform. I don't see her brother though, he was meant to be in his final year this year wasn't he? I lock eyes with Ginny and give her a small smile. She returns it before turning to her mother. I wonder if she's continuing care of magical creatures. We would sometimes pair up together when Hagrid decided to bring in a small man eating demon for us to work with. I look down the other end of the platform and see some Slytherins smiling smugly while getting on the train. I scowl and look up at the clock. Half an hour to go and still no sign of my friends. This was usual for Julia.

"Where on earth are yer' aunt and uncle?" says Mum looking up and down the platform

"There they are" says Dad pointing

I follow his finger and see a family of three making their way towards us, my uncle pushing the trolley for my cousin Maisie who was about to start her first year. They walk up to us and my mum hugs my aunt.

"We thought you were going to be late" says mum as dad helps to load Maisie's trunk on the train; her cat letting out a small hiss.

"Sorry the muggle traffic was horrible"

They stand chatting and I zone out. Before I realize it dad is clapping his hands together and shouting.

"Well five minutes to go you better get on the train"

I walk over to my parents and hug them. They wish me luck and tell me they love me. I hug my aunt and uncle as well as Mr and Mrs Macintosh before boarding the train with Maisie and Lachy. We poke our heads out the window and wave as the train pulls out of the station. When we round the bend we turn back into the corridor and walk with our trunks looking for a good compartment that is empty. We find one and enter, sitting down. I look at Lachy with confusion; he hasn't sat with me since his first year.

"Why aren't you sitting with your mates?"

"Darren is muggle born and Jeremy's' mum and dad are both muggleborns, they've gone underground"

"Oh…sorry, what about the other boys in your year?"

"Safely aboard the train I might go sit with them if I kin find em', I'll wait until Julia turns up though" he says with a small smile

We sit in silence for a while. Suddenly we hear a clatter outside. I open the door to find Julia on the floor, leg trapped under her trunk, owl hooting wildly while she profusely swore under her breath.

"Need a' hand?"

She looks up and smiles.

"I can manage quite well thank you very much, I'll have you know I exude elegance"

"Is that why you're on the floor then?"

"Exactly"

I help her up and pull her trunk into the compartment. She says hello to Lachy and Maisie before perching herself next to Maisie.

"So how was your summer?" she asks

"Horrible, yours?"

"Equally horrible"

Lachy stands and says he's going to find his friends. He leaves and closes the door. I turn to Julia.

"Lachy's best mates have went underground"

"So has my sister"

"What?"

"Her boyfriend is muggle born"

"And?"

"And she is currently 3 months pregnant with his child"

I look towards Maisie. She looks a bit scared.

"Fancy a game of exploding snap?" I ask her

She nods and we play while Julia reads her book, looking up occasionally to laugh whenever I lose. Suddenly the train gives a sudden jolt and comes to a stop. I stand up and look out the door into the corridor, Julia at my heels. Other students are looking out scared and confused. I look down the train and see Lachy's head a few compartments down. We share a look of worry.

"Why the hell have we stopped?" says Julia "You don't think they'll send a dementor on the train again?"

"I don't know but I think we should get back in the compartment if you ask me"

"Yeah good idea" she says as I close the door

We sit in silence and look out the window.

"Can you see anything out there?" I say as Julia presses herself against it

"Nope, nothing dementor like anyway"

"That doesn't mean it isn't something bad"

Suddenly the compartment door is flung open. We spin round to be confronted by two large men pointing wands at us.

"Holy merlin!" Julia squeaks

They look around the compartment before continuing along the train. I gingerly stand and move towards the door peering out the men moving down the corridor. I look back to where they came from and see heads poking out in horror. I close the door and sit back down next to Maisie giving her a hug. She looks terrified.

"Who were they?" she asks

"Death eaters" says Julia

After ten minutes the train starts to move again.

"Why do you think they searched the train?" Julia asks

"Probably searching for Harry Potter"

"Like he would actually show up, do they really think he would be thick enough to go back to school?"

"What if I'm put in Slytherin?" Maisie pipes up suddenly an hour later

"Then you better learn how to fly a broom to get you home at Christmas from the station" I say smiling

She looks at me terrified.

"Only kidding, your much too nice for Slytherin, you'll probably be in Hufflepuff like yer dad or Gryffindor like your mum"

"You're not in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor though"

"True, but we are only related through your mum though. Plus I mean there is a small chance of you being in Slytherin I guess because of gran but I mean the chances are slim… and anyway gran is like the nicest person we know so it can't be that bad. Anyway the hat takes your decision in mind so if you really don't want to be in Slytherin it won't force you"

"I always found that weird" says Julia "your dads mothers side is pureblood Slytherin and your dads fathers side is pureblood Gryffindor, how in the name of Merlins saggy old underpants did they end up together?"

"they fell in love it does happen you know and I'll have you know my grandmother turned her back on her extended family and their muggle hating ways"

"Aren't the Rosier family related to the Black family? Distant cousin Bellatrix isn't I-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as I threw a book at her, hitting her in the face

"Hey!"

"Be thankful it wasn't a hardback" I say with a smile

She smiles back.

"I do love pressing your buttons; oh did you see The Prophet today?"

"No"

She grabs it out her bag and hands it to me. I read the front cover.

 _Severus Snape named headmaster of Hogwarts._

"Oh my god… this year is going to be horrible"

She murmurs in agreement. I look at my watch.

"We better get ready" I sigh.


	2. September

It was dark by the time we arrived at Hogsmeade station. I give Maisie a small hug before she follows Hagrid. Julia and I trudge up to the carriages and get in with a couple of other students. I look to the other passengers and give them a small smile and a nod which they return. We sat in silence as the carriage began to move. I turn to Jules and whisper into her ear.

"Who the hell are these guys?"

"Fourth years"

I look out the window up towards the castle. It looks relatively the same, its lights welcoming us however there is tension in the air. As we approach the gates a chill sweeps over the carriage. Outside floats a dementor at each side of the gate, guarding the castle.

"I wonder how many more there are?" says one of the fourth years suddenly

No one responds; all of us too scared to put a possible figure on it. As the carriage makes the final leg to the entrance hall, we share a look that says nothing more than good luck. We exit as it pulls to a stop and make our way in our paths quickly stopped by two burly men.

"Names?" one of them grunts

"Isobel MacDonald"

"Julia Bishop"

They search the list in their hands.

"Year?" the other grunts

"Sixth" we say in unison

They turn pages before finally crossing our names off the list. We make to move forward again before being stopped again.

"Where's professor Flitwick?" I ask

"Busy with other duties that don't concern you"

"Any illegal contraband?" the taller one says

"No" we say

"You won't mind being checked then?" they say holding probity probes

We soon get ushered into the hall and we make our way into the great hall. We walk down the table and sit near the back of the hall along with the other sixth year Ravenclaws that had already arrived.

"Hey guys" I say as we sit

They murmur in reply and sit looking sullen. I look around the hall. It resembles much what it looked like last year. Though there did seem to be fewer candles giving the room a rather gloomy atmosphere. I look to the head table where some teachers had already assembled along with two new professors, I couldn't help but find familiar. I turn back to the table and see that Terry Boot and Antony Goldstein had arrived at the table.

"Hey guys"

"Hey MacDonald" says Terry "Ready to heat up the quidditch pitch this season?"

"You bet I am, Crabbe is getting payback for that bludger to the shoulder last year, and I've still got the scar from when a shard of wood from the stand forced itself into me"

"You've still got that scar?"

"Yep, it's my little memo to get back at him"

More students file into the hall and teachers begin to take their seats at the table. Finally, the last students come in and the doors close. We sit in silence and the doors open again, Professor McGonagall leading in the first years into the hall. I spot Maisie and give her thumbs up. They walk up to the front of the hall and I start to zone out like I do nearly every year listening as each table politely claps when it receives a new member until I hear the professor call out.

"Maisie Pollock"

She moves slowly up to the stool and sits nervously while the hat is placed on her head. I sit straighter to try and hear better. She sits there in silence for a minute before the hat lets out a small sigh. I can sense Julia's eyes on my back, and I turn my head giving her a small smile.

"Hat staller, runs in the family" I whisper, and she smiles

"Mmmm… yes I think I dare say you'd do well in Hufflepuff though but maybe not, better your brave heart, better be GRYFFINDOR!" says the hat

The Gryffindor table claps, and I let out a small whoop which I immediately regret when as I receive a glare from one of the new professors sat at the teachers table. My aunt will definitely be proud. I zone out for the last couple of names until the sorting is over and Snape rises from his chair. The hall goes silent.

"Good evening, this year marks a new beginning at this school; a number of changes will be taking place in a bid to restore this school to its former glory as a school of deserving witches and wizards. The first of these changes have already been implemented in the posting of dementors at every entrance and the appointee of two new staff members, professor Carrow and his sister, also professor Carrow, their positions will be revealed when you receive your timetables tomorrow morning. From now on discipline shall be handled by myself and both professor Carrows alone and I must warn you now, stepping out of line would be ill advised and a mark of low intelligence. Breach of school rules will result in a hefty punishment for all those involved, guilty or otherwise"

With that he sat down before quickly signalling the beginning of the feast.

"Where do I know them from?" says Julia, eyeing up the two Carrows.

Its then when I realise who they are. Death Eaters. Great, just bloody fantastic. Two wanted madmen for teachers and a psycho ex headmaster killer in charge. This is just what I need for my education. We'll be cursing each other by the end of next week. Give it a month, and Crabbe and Goyle will have blown up a classroom, killing innocent students who just wanted to learn some spells to help them survive in the war. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"Well that was welcoming" I say tucking in.

"Yes quite" say Luna Lovegood from down the table

"Hi Luna, how was your summer?" I ask

"Oh it was very nice, my father and I attended the wedding of the oldest Weasley boy and Fleur Delacour, and it was very nice until the death eaters' gate crashed it"

"Oh right… how about you Goldstein?"

"Mum and dad went security mad all over again and wouldn't let me out of their sight and overall quite shitty really, you?"

"Much the same, mum and dad are both worried about their jobs, you know with my grandfather being an ex auror but quite shitty like you said" I say picking up some chicken legs and adding them to my plate.

"what do they do?" says Terry

I finish swallowing some potatoes before answering.

"Mum is second is charge of the Portkey Office and dad is an obliviator"

"That doesn't seem very threatening"

"I know right, so anyway mum and dad have gone a bit 'crazy' over security as well, protecting the entire street they are"

"My dad did the entire street as well" pipes up Declan Cornes, a fellow sixth year "He says that after last time, it's better to do the entire street in case they try get information out of any of them"

The conversation turns quiet at this stage. We all sat in silence for a while until dessert appears. I heap some ice cream onto my pumpkin pie and scoop a spoonful into my mouth.

"So, who made captain?" I ask still chewing

"no one" says Anthony sulking

"What? You were up for that for sure though!"

"No quidditch. At all. Not even allowed friendly matches apparently. I got a letter from Flitwick a few days ago. I didn't know how to tell you all. Just wait, you'll have your broom confiscated"

"I can kind of see why. Can't really leave without brooms. Also, out of a pure game mindset, Slytherin have no real possible captains, Hufflepuff… half of the team aren't here. And Peakes and Coote are way too young for it if you ask me and I doubt that they would have let Ginny be captain" says Michael.

"Surprised she came back actually, what with Ron being on the run, _apparently_ he has spattergroit though, ran into Mr Weasley last week, he said that they had no idea where he got it from but we all know where he is _really_ " Terry says, looking around before whispering " _with Harry"_

"What about Granger?" Declan asks

"Disappeared with her parents _apparently,_ but who is _really_ going to believe that? Potter and Weasley couldn't survive without her, she's the only one who can really do magic, I mean Potter and Weasley have their moments, but Granger is the only one who knows any practical magic, I doubt the boys know how to cook or any protective charms"

"With that amount of deduction Boot, I'm surprised you haven't been asked by the ministry to head up the search party" I say

"I'm only saying"

"Yeah, well keep that to yourself from now on, they might drag you in for questioning if you keep going on about it"

"You're right, I think _all of us_ should keep quiet about how much we know about anything, if it's a lot or a little" says Padma Patil from down a table

We all look at each other alarmed. Clearly, we weren't so subtle in our conversation.

"Right, unless in the company of people we can trust, keep our mouths shut, the common room is the only safe place we have, hopefully" says Declan

We all nod and return to our dessert. As I heap some ice cream into my bowl, I can't help the feeling that someone is staring at me. I turn around to face the Slytherin table to see Blaise Zabini staring at me, as if he was making his mind up about me, like a possible purchase. He realises that I'm looking at him and turns his gaze before glancing back slightly. I turn back to my ice cream. What the hell was that about? Why the hell would he be staring at me? I highly doubt that I ever would be considered stare worthy by him. Little old blood traitor me, we don't exactly hold the same moral compass as each other. I look back again and see he is still looking over at me. I send him a glare before returning to my ice cream. Soon the food disappears, and we are signalled to leave by year group. We nod at the seventh years as they leave, and it isn't long before the sixth years are signalled. We walk quietly together through the halls up to the Ravenclaw tower. When we climb the steps to the door, we find the seventh years standing, having a small argument.

"It's clearly-"

"Maybe it's-"

"What about-"

"NO! That's stupid-"

They continued yelling over each other until Russell Pascoe, a fellow sixth year, shot red sparks out of his wand, gaining their attention. They looked at up sheepishly and pointing at the door with grimace.

"Stupid door" says Michael Corner

"What's it asking?" says Daniel Kirke.

"The shorter I am, the bigger I am. What am I?" says Morag MacDougal, miming the knockers voice

"I say its Flitwick's ego"

"THAT'S A STUPID ANSWER CORNER!" shouts Morag

"Alright Morag, no need to lose your temper" I say

Suddenly the knocker pipes up.

"Correct" and the door swings open to reveal the common room.

"Well, are you going in or are we all going to stand out here all night" I say ignoring the stares and pushing past them into the tower.


	3. October

September had come and gone very slowly. This was because school was now hell itself. Less of a school and more of a prison. Dark arts involved a beating 3 times a week that ended with a queue at the hospital wing to cure anything from concussion to broken bones. I'd personally had my nose repaired 3 times and my fingers all set after being crushed by Professor Carrow. The physical injuries were nothing compared to the mental abuse we were put through. The cruciatus curse was bearable for the first week but a month in and the effects were clear; the entire school was not the same. Morag woke the entire dorm room up every night for the past fortnight with nightmares. A great feat considering she's in the dorm above us. even in the common room people flinch at a raised voice or bang, anyone practising spells get wary glances from onlookers. Just in case.

Other classes were as good as they could be. The professors handed out no punishments as they could see what we were put through. They had less concern about standards of homework and more about whether we looked alive. Several students had collapsed in classes due to anxiety attacks or exhaustion. While Slytherin house was free of the horror the rest of us had been put through, they weren't blind to the fact. Even Wilbur Kershaw, who up until this point in my education had been nothing but vile and disgusting, was sympathetic. I had seen him on several occasions handing pepper up potions to younger students as they nearly crumple to the ground in the hallways after their dark arts classes. It seems that despite their family backgrounds even they drew the line at this level of abuse.

The library has managed to be the only place other than the dormitories that are safe from the Carrows and basic terror. Madam Pince has put aside her rules to provide a haven for students to retreat to. Well I say put aside her rules, rather she has created some more. Namely, that professors are no longer allowed in the library, which means we are safe from prying eyes. Amazingly Snape signed off on it. This new rule has resulted in the library being louder than the great hall nowadays. It's a little community where we are safe from student threats too, as the older Slytherin psychos/death eaters in the making are busy with detentions, helping the Carrows with their little torture hour. And during the day… well to be honest they already have a job lined up for when they leave so why bother study in the library?

This new set up has resulted in some rather strange friendships forming between the houses. We always did talk to each other but never with much effort outside of studies really. but it seems the imminent threat of torture and death of family members has opened lines of communication that have been previously dormant. Gryffindors are teaching people defensive spells, Hufflepuffs explaining how to get into the kitchens for food and help from the house elves to get letters out to family. Ravenclaws giving out their in-depth knowledge of the castles secret passages and hiding places, and the Slytherins who are actual human beings with morals giving out offensive spells and the weaknesses and fears of the students helping the Carrows.

Some of the younger Slytherins really do seem to be relishing in the opportunity to tell people the fears and weaknesses of their older siblings and cousins. Turns out being bullies at schools extends to being cruel at home too. Pollux Parkinson came in with a list. Turns out Pansy is absolutely terrified of pigeons. We all made a mental note to practise how to conjure a flock. Even the older Slytherin students you would expect to become death eaters have joined the library community. We were very suspicious when Blaise Zabini first entered the doors, but it soon became clear that he really was just there to study and escape his fellow dormmates. I still caught him staring at me though. Which really was starting to get annoying. It wasn't until an owl landed in front of me yesterday morning in the great hall (which caused quite the stir since mail was caught off for everyone except a select few children of death eaters) that it dawned on me why I was receiving so much attention from one Mr Blaise Zabini. I took the still unopened letter out of my pocket for the third time today and stared at the Rosier family seal on the back.

"Oh, put us all out of our misery and just open it Isobel" snaps Julia

I look up and see that everyone at the table designated for the sixth year Ravenclaws in the library staring at me in anticipation. They had no clue. I knew exactly what was in the envelope, hence why I didn't want to open it. I rip off the seal and take out the letter.

"I'm guessing you guys want a reading?" I say hoping they don't. They all nod. Bastards.

 _To Isobel Agnes Macdonald,_

 _It is my duty as the head of the Rosier family to inform you that as of your 16_ _th_ _birthday, you are required, as by traditions and customs of the House of Rosier to begin the process of securing a meeting with eligible gentlemen in the hopes of arranging a marriage to carry on the Rosier bloodline._

 _As the only remaining member of the family tree to be of pureblood and of age, it is of the upmost importance that we begin this process to preserve the family line as pure. While your grandmother may have chosen to marry into an unsuitable family for her prestige, I hope we have more luck with you._

 _As I have mentioned above, you are the last in the family line to maintain pureblood. This itself allows some ignorance when it comes to your fraternal line. The Rosier family is still well respected, even if the blood has been diluted by blood traitors. I await your reply by owl._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Druella Black nee' Rosier_

"Who the fuck is Druella Black?" asks Declan

"My great aunt, although you guys will know more about her offspring"

"Who are they?"

"Oh, you know just Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange"

They all stare at me, mouths hanging open. Can't really blame them. It's not something we like to advertise. Broke my great grandfathers heart when Bellatrix became a death eater. As much as Druella loves to boast about her branch of the tree the truth is simple; no one in our branch has been linked to the dark arts for a few generations. Then she married into the Black family and my great uncle Magnus' son became one of the first death eaters. Her marriage rocked my great grandparents, but Evan Rosier sent my great grandmother to an early grave. Then when Bellatrix was arrested, that was the end of my great grandfather. Which sadly means that Druella is head of the family and thinks she can pester about marriage. My sisters had to tell her they were engaged to muggles for her to finally leave them alone. Even then they got an earful through a howler about bringing shame just like her sisters to the House of Rosier.

"You're related to Malfoy?" asks Russell Pascoe

"I think the more pressing one is Bellatrix Lestrange personally Russell, we've been sharing a common room with a girl related to a complete psycho" states Daniel

"Oh yeah because you're so sane Kirke, at least Isobel has never threatened to burn down the dormitory because he couldn't find his potions essay"

Daniel fidgets in his seat. I have a feeling he thought we had forgot about that little psychotic episode from last year. We had to tie him to an armchair in the common room for his own safety. From us. We were very close to punching him.

"Oh, look it's not that bad, I'll prove it" I say getting up.

I walk down through the library towards the records aisle. If there's one thing that will show them that my family isn't insane it's the bloody family tree. I'll say one thing about the library, it's got a brilliant catalogue. All pureblood family trees are housed here. I turn the corner and come face to face with someone unexpected. Blaise Zabini. Holding the Rosier family tree. He looks shocked that I've caught him. He's about to to say something when I cut him off.

"Don't worry Zabini, I got a letter from the family yesterday morning. I know exactly why you're looking at that"

"My mother said I should"

I sigh. "Right take a seat" I say pulling out a chair.

We both sit and stare at one another.

"Why does your mother want you to look at my tree specifically?"

"Parkinson is insane and Daphne Greengrass is already got her eyes set on Nott, apparently"

"That still doesn't answer my question"

"You're the next most eligible young lady, blood wise you're very much a diamond, every family is going to be after you Macdonald"

I make a face. I think it's a mix of horror and disgust because he laughs.

"So, you'd thought you would get in first?"

"I thought I'd try very hard to find some reason I shouldn't want to be associated with you"

"Oh! You should've just asked, I've got plenty of reasons"

"I could have, but doing it this way draws it out a bit more before she starts saying how lovely Millicent Bulstrode is"

"You don't want to be set up do you?"

"Do you?"

"Merlin no! I just imagined someone like you would be very much in favour of that, securing a nice little blood line and all that"

"If I was Millicent would be a nice little blood line like you say, but sadly she's got about as much charm as a Hungarian Horntail and her brain is worse"

"You don't care about blood, do you? Not really" I say

He raises his eyebrow

" _You_ don't. Mother cares about what people think about you. Millicent doesn't reflect well on how people see you, in fact none of the Slytherin girls do. That's why she's focusing on me, because unlike the other ones, I've never used the cruciatus curse on a first year. I've taken the beatings instead. I'm exactly what your mother wants aren't I? Respectable but not bordering on twisted. But I've got the twisted relatives to demand the respect in pureblood circles. You don't care about blood at all, you just can't stand up to mummy"

"What makes you think that?" he says with annoyance

"Because you're not interested in me or anyone. You're doing this because she told you"

"I am not-"

"You are, and don't interrupt me when I'm on a roll. You need to know something Zabini, people think you're a dick, you hang out and associate yourself with the wrong kind of people. Start acting like a decent human being and maybe then mother will get off your back about marrying someone because she realises she won't be getting the circle promotion she's looking for"

I stand up and grab the tree from the table.

"How the hell do I come across as a decent human being? I share a dorm with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm horrible by association, never mind the fact that I don't believe in what they preach"

"I don't know, but maybe start by taking a beating instead torturing first years" I smile and leave him sitting, walking back to the table.

I throw it down and leave Julia to walk them through it, I can't be bothered explaining it to them. I walk over to Maisie and her friends and help them with their homework instead. She thinks I'm just being kind, but really, it's the only way I get to see how much damage the Carrows have done to her. Every cut and bruise are branded in my head. One day I'll give them the hell they put her through. I don't care how long it takes but I'll get them back. I don't care what they do to me over the year, but I'll make sure she stays out of harm's way as much as possible. Even if that means going over the Gargoyle Rebellion of 1911 again.

A week later is when things start to get really strange in terms of our new library society. I'm sat pouring over my charms book, trying to see out of my left eye which is currently sporting a nasty cut, when Blaise sits down across from me. Or should say, a blooded and bruised Blaise, sits down across from me. I look at him in shock.

"What? I did what you said to do, I took a beating"

"I just didn't think you'd actually do it"

He shrugged and gets his homework out. We sit in silence for a while.

"Did you tell Druella Black that you've recently had the pleasure of my company?" he enquires

"Ohhh… perhaps? Sorry had to tell her something"

"What exactly did you tell her because my mother is very excited now"

I give him a smile. He returns a very blank expression. I pick up my bag and start digging through it, finding the draft of the reply I sent a few days ago. I slide it over to him.

 _To Druella Black nee' Rosier,_

 _I am writing in response to your previous owl regarding my future marriage. While I am deeply flattered by the offer put forward by the House of Rosier to begin the process of finding a suitable husband during the upcoming holidays, I must decline. Please do not be offended by this, it is not out of disregard for my heritage but rather the fact that I am currently enjoying the company of a young gentleman that I believe the House of Rosier would approve._

 _As we all know, times are changing and perhaps this diversion from true tradition should be welcomed with open arms. While I understand the high standards that fall to me as a member of the House of Rosier, I do believe that I have potentially found a match on my own, subject to family approval of course._

 _I promise that this wizard in question is worthy of marrying a descendent of the Rosier bloodline. The wizard in question is none other than a Mr Blaise Zabini. The man is a great gentleman of high intelligence and while it is true nothing may come of this in the way of marriage, I believe I should be allowed to see it through in the hopes that a rose may bloom. I do hope that this shows that I am taking my future seriously._

 _Again, I hope this letter does not offend. If things wilt with Mr Zabini I will graciously accept the offer from the House of Rosier. Hope all is well with the family. Thank you once again._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Isobel Macdonald_

"This is really good, what's with all the rose references though, I mean Rosier obviously but it's a bit emotive isn't it?"

"Druella is very proud of the Rosier name, believe me she ate those references up. Are you mad that I mentioned you?"

"No, it's actually worked out well for me, mother is backing off for now"

"Good, glad mummy is pleased"

"Can you stop saying mummy?"

"Can you stop saying mother? Like seriously, what's wrong with saying mum?"

"She's insisted on it since I could talk"

The more I learn about Blaise Zabini the more I am shocked. He's sat with us every night for the last week while we study. He has a very strange life. From the sounds of it he's been practically raised by house elves rather than his mother. He does not get involved with his mother's marriages, although he is convinced that she is responsible for all their deaths. He got some very horrified looks from us when he divulged that little piece of information. His father died of natural causes though which gave us some relief. His father's death sent his mother on a downward spiral of sorts. Though she is currently single, she has recently began pursuing another partner.

He is a book lover and would quite happily take over Flourish & Blotts one day if he could. He is the sole user of the library in his house. I personally don't think you can call it a house if it has a library. Or a ballroom for that matter. He lives in a mansion but insists on saying house. His mother would like him to go into banking or the ministry after Hogwarts, he would rather join a muggle circus than go into banking or the ministry. He collects dragon models. I don't think he meant for us to find that out, an accidental lapse in judgement. He doesn't agree with Malfoy and his ilk about blood. He doesn't understand what's pure about marrying your cousin. This made Kate very happy as she has the same mindset.

Blaise Zabini is not who he seems to be.

"Odd isn't it?" Julia asks

I look up from my potions essay. We're back in the common room since curfew. Everyone is in various degrees of panic trying to finish the essay by tomorrow. I mean it's not like Slughorn would punish us, but that doesn't mean we don't want to do it. He's been like everyone's nice uncle that you see only at Christmas. He hands out pepper up potions like their sweets. He also has given us a few bottles of Dittany for each house so that we can heal ourselves without having to go to the hospital wing if it's not too serious. The least we can do is hand in our homework.

"What's odd?" I ask through gritted teeth

"That Blaise is nice"

"Is now really the best time to be having this conversation Julia?"

"I'm just saying, what if he's not the only one?"

"What are you talking about Julia?" says Kate, looking increasingly on edge as the minutes tick away

"What if other people in his group are nice?"

"Considering Crabbe punched Daniel in the stomach this afternoon for not walking quickly enough, I'm tempted to say no" says Russell

"I saw Goyle help a first year Hufflepuff fix his broken bag yesterday" says Daniel not even bothering to look up from his parchment

"Really?" says Kate

"Yeah, kid looked like he was about to faint when he got his wand out. Then he just fixed it, gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked off"

"Most unusual"

"No offence guys but can you all just shut the hell up, I'm so close to finishing this"

"Oh, shut up Declan, go up to the dormitory if you want quiet. You don't even do potions anyway"

"A man's got to make money somehow" he says scribbling out the last line

"By writing potions essays for Avery Pucey?"

"A galleon an essay guys"

Only Declan would find a way to make money out of this horrible situation.

The next day as we made our way to potions after dark arts, hoping Slughorn had a cauldron of pepper up potion brewing, was when I noticed something very strange. The seventh and sixth year Slytherin boys were staring at me. No doubt they had received letters from parents about my desirability. Druella had clearly sent out owls despite my assurance I was taking this seriously. Blaise wasn't wrong. I was about to be catnip for a bunch of rough alley cats. I picked up my speed rather quickly almost to the point of jogging down the stairs to get to class. I was almost at the door to the dungeons when my path was blocked by Theodore Nott.

"Morning MacDonald, in a hurry?"

I sigh and slump a little. I really don't want to do this now. Mainly because my bottom lip is still seeping blood.

"No Nott, I'm jogging to keep fit, of course I'm in a hurry so can you get out of the way?" I snap

"Now now Isobel that's not very polite is it? Especially considering you're in the market for a husband, you'll scare them all off" he says leaning against the door.

"Good, I don't particularly want one"

"Really? I'll find a way to wear you down even if I need to follow you around" he says with a wink and a smirk

"Drop dead"

"Or maybe I'll get more acquainted with your cousin, Maisie, right?"

I glare at him, blood boiling. I take a step towards him with hate in my eyes, swiftly removing my wand from my pocket and jabbing it into his throat.

"Go anywhere near my cousin or me ever again and I'll make you wish you were never born Nott; I mean it. Don't forget who I'm related to, you think that madness is just in Bellatrix? Don't push me!" I say in a frantic whisper

I step back returning my wand to my pocket. He looks terrified as it dawns on him that maybe, just maybe psycho is a family trait and not an isolated incident. He moves quickly to the side and lets me through. I stomp down the stairs and shove the door open to the potions classroom and slump into my seat before slamming my book and cauldron onto the desk. A couple of minutes later the rest of the class that I left behind on route here arrives. Slughorn then begins the process of handing out vials which we all swallow with haste. Sadly, though my mood doesn't improve.

It doesn't improve after dinner either. I'm just sitting in the library slowly stewing in my anger. I hadn't mentioned to the others about Nott. I don't exactly need the cavalry riding in to protect me whenever a guy speaks to me for the rest of the year. Also, I'm pretty sure Julia would knock him out for threatening not only me but Maisie as well, even if it meant going through a gruesome beating as punishment. Although since our little meeting this morning Nott hasn't even looked in my direction even during dinner. He's probably writing an owl to his mother now declaring his undying love for Daphne Greengrass. So really that's one down, about eight to go. I'm sure if I keep up the threats, I'll have no potential suitors by November. Especially if I keep reminding them that I could be insane.


	4. November

Despite my efforts by the second week of November I still had three people pursuing my hand in marriage. Or rather, 3 sets of parents who were not giving up without a fight. I had lost Nott quickly, Crabbe was also easy to get rid of after I casually mentioned that our ancestors had produced a squib together. And that like them, I would never give up a possible future child if it had no magic. If anything, this process has shown just how accepting and progressive my branch of the Rosier tree is. Thankfully Goyle had no interest whatsoever in me and Malfoy isn't here so I can avoid that cousin clusterfuck. Which just leaves the sixth-year boys. I punched Wilbur Kershaw in the face after he suggested we skip the formality of marriage and just go straight to having sex. I was surprised I didn't get in trouble for it too because Professor Flitwick walked into the corridor as my fist made contact with his nose. Rather than tell me off he just turned around. Nicholas Nott was also easy to get rid of. Mainly because we know each other and get along. Also, the fact that Theodore had put his parents off me as a possible suitor so much so that they no longer wanted me as a daughter in law even for their second son. This left Barnaby Rochester, Crispin O'Brien and Damian Gosforth. All quite low-ranking families within pureblood circles. Marrying someone that carries the Rosier bloodline would propel them in society to a much higher status. Even if they had no want at all to marry me. Which is the case here. None of the boys in question are interested, their parents are. So, I'm being non-enthusiastically hounded by them. I've almost considered grabbing Blaise and kissing him in the entrance hall just to finally put them off.

I decided against it ultimately because it would probably cause more problems than solve the ones I already have. Even being seen in the presence of Blaise had caused some problems. Mainly glares from students who didn't know me and thought I had jumped ships. Those who did know me, well they tried their best to convince people I'm not a death eater now. I understand what Blaise meant by horrible by association. Its not very nice being lumped into a group just because of who you are essentially forced to hang around with. There are a few good points though. Daniel has so far avoided a few punches that he most definitely deserved. That may be problem, his ego has been somewhat inflated. The girls and I have generally been much safer walking the halls alone as if anyone thought to start some mild threatening or harassment it would get back to Blaise. I'm not saying the guys wouldn't also want to enact some revenge. They would love too. They would however end up in the hospital wing after the beating they would receive from the Carrows as punishment. And they're much more use to us in one piece. Also we'd never forgive ourselves if they got really injured.

We had grown dramatically closer over the past few months than we ever thought we would get. We had lived together for a long time, but we had our own groups within it. Julia and I had always been a duo, just like Declan and Russell and Trevor and Nick had been. Only Nick hadn't returned this year, neither had Beverly who hung out with Kate and Daniel. We tried to make friends with Luna but at 11 and 12, being a bit weird doesn't mix well even if you try to make it. The boys made fun of her as did Beverly. The rest of us were as nice as we could be. To be honest I still have no idea what she goes on about. I have bought a few Quibblers over the years though. They made me more confused in all honesty. Luna had made friends outside Ravenclaw though and spent most of her time with them rather than us. We only really saw her in the dormitory. The rest of us had formed a tight knit group that tried to remain together as much as possible. We at least had someone in every class, so we didn't have to walk alone. At least once a week Julia, Kate and I ended up coming to one another's aid in the middle of the night when we were having nightmares. Most of the time we ended up crawling into their bed so they could fall asleep again feeling safe. In the library, the seven of us plus Blaise had commandeered another table last week as the workload had started to make its way onto the floor around us which was really starting to annoy everyone.

The workload had increased for every subject apart from Dark Arts that is. The beatings still happened although it was very good to know that we were moving on to less… aggressive forms of dark arts. This included learning about dark magical objects and creatures. I mean even though it was very depressing, I'd rather learn about cursed jewellery than get hit with the cruciatus curse for an hour. If it keeps us from bleeding I'll put up with it. Just need to block the horrible anecdotes and threats to make us wear them and it may as well be history of magic with Binns. Speaking of Binns, they tried to get him to teach a new curriculum on the history they wanted us to learn. It didn't go too well. Its hard to threaten a ghost. The man has no weaknesses. All his family are in the afterlife, presumably dreading the day he finally makes the move and they too are once again subjected to his dull toned lectures. So, points to the real teachers for that one. They also threatened McGonagall, in her own classroom. One of the Carrows had come into class during the first week of November and sat at the back watching her like a hawk. A silly move in my mind considering she can turn into a cat. I have no doubt at all that in cat form she could take down an actual hawk. So, watching her take down an idiot death eater without a single flick of her wand was true magic.

It was like watching a scene in those muggle war films. They had swung the door open with a crash and loudly announced that they were 'going to be keeping an eye on her classes this week to make sure she wasn't teaching anything she shouldn't be'. This resulted in glares in the direction of some of the Slytherins with well known parents. Although they didn't look happy at all with this situation either. Say what you want about McGonagall, the woman has respect. She hadn't said a word until this point, and merely gestured to take a seat. This woman had taken on Umbridge, a Carrow was nothing. So, we continued the lesson as normal, because of course she isn't teaching us things she shouldn't. She's been using transfiguration to arm us since the year started. Why teach things outside your subject when your subject is quite frankly already a little terrifying. This was apparently going over the head of our supervisor however as ten minutes in they were already slouching and being annoying. There is nothing more annoying that someone making disgruntled noises behind you while you're trying to turn your little finger into a claw. Human transfiguration is very hard. Without the interruptions. Which is when professor McGonagall finally snapped and delivered a line I'm so glad I was there to witness.

"Amycus if you insist on watching me like a hawk at least sit like one, maybe that way you may actually learn something, unlike your previous attempts of studying transfiguration"

The whole class froze. Well froze and gripped onto their wands tighter. If he did anything he was downright stupid to think we wouldn't defend her. But he just walked out. Which could be worse. Although I have yet to see her sporting a black eye, Snape has probably kept him at bay. He knows what an attack on a teacher would cause, he would have a revolt on his hands. They could harm us but harming the people we actually respected around here and goodbye Carrows, your exit is at the top of the astronomy tower.

It was after this week of watching over professors that a wave of attacks began all over the school. Only difference was these attacks were not on individuals but rather the school itself. The graffiti drew great crowds the first morning it appeared. The words DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY, STILL RECRUITING painted bright red on the wall of the fourth-floor corridor. It sent ripples of conversation throughout the school. Everyone knew who'd done it, we shared a dorm with one of them and classes with another. So, we weren't surprised to see Neville, Ginny and Luna with heavily bruised faces the next day. The only problem being that while they were receiving their punishment, more graffiti had popped up around the corridors. It continued for another two weeks, each time getting braver. It wasn't like this was the first-time stuff like this had happened since the school year began, last month it had slowly started with protecting students from the Carrows. Then it had moved to rescuing students from detention, now the graffiti. It culminated in Michael Corner being caught trying to free a chained-up first year.

We were currently waiting for him to return to the common room. The news that he had been caught spread like wildfire throughout the day and no one had seen him yet. We had forced the younger children to their dorms as quite frankly if he'd been gone this long, when he did come back it wasn't going to be pretty. By 9pm it was just the sixth and seventh years that remained as we had forced even the fifth years upstairs to bed. When he finally stumbled and fell through the door, we all jumped up from our seats and rushed over to him. He was unrecognisable. His face was covered in blood, deep gashes on his cheeks still flowing steadily. His right eye socket was clearly shattered, and his nose broken. We hadn't even looked at his body yet. He had cuts up his arms where he was clearly trying to shield his face. His fingers were bent at odd angles and his shirt was ripped open revealing burns like cigarette burns but I had a feeling these were wand related.

We lifted him up and gently as we could, taking him to one of the couches.

"Anthony get the dittany!" I shout

He runs over to the cabinet that currently stocked whatever medical supplies we could get out of madam Pomfrey.

"Get some towels someone and anything we can use to stop the bleeding" says Morag shuffling around taking his shoes and shirt off so we can assess the damage.

His chest is heavily bruised. Definitely some broken ribs. Let's hope he hasn't got a punctured lung or something because that is way beyond our skill set. The burns to his upper chest we can at least put to the bottom of the list. Anthony hands me the dittany and I shakily try to uncork it. The blood on my hands makes my fingers slip. Padma takes it from my hands and opens it for me, I give her a look of thanks. Lisa, Mandy and Sue are stood frozen in the corner while Terry tries to calm them down. Kate and Daniel are stood at the dormitory doors to make sure no one comes into the common room.

"Luna can you fix his fingers and nose like you fixed Russell's last week?" I ask and she nods, getting to work

Declan and Trevor appear with towels and start to apply pressure to the wounds all over his body. I beckon Julia and Russell to hold his shoulders down before we start the dittany. I look to Padma and nod and she shakily hands me a stopper full of dittany.

"Right get ready guys, if anything is going to wake him up its this"

I squeeze the stopper over his arms, and he jumps up yelling in pain. Julia and Russell hold him down as much as they can, trying to calm him down. The yells continue as I move onto his cheeks. Movement upstairs signals that students are very much aware of what's happening. There's a rush of steps down to the common room but Kate and Daniel struggle to keep students from entering the room. This seems to get Lisa, Mandy and Sue to spring into action and they go over to help keep students at bay. Morag is cleaning up as much of the blood as possible, which is helping to show what injuries he actually has. Most of the blood seems to be coming from the arm and face injuries thankfully. Every so often there's a snap as Luna fixes another finger. Padma keeps refilling the stopper for me and I'm very nervous as the only bleeding wound left is his eye socket. Julia and Russell hold down his shoulders harder and Terry grabs his legs.

"I'm sorry Michael but this one is really going to hurt ok?"

The yell is deafening. Anthony and Terry are yelling out too. As his eye begins to heal, he becomes very silent. The pain must have been too much and he's passed out. Terry and Anthony begin to shout and shake him trying to wake him up. He begins to stir a little and we all breathe a sigh of relief. As Luna finishes fixing his nose with a final crack, he lets out a feeble groan. Julia grabs a vial of pepper up potion and shoves it down his throat.

"Do we have any diluted Skelegrow solution or calming draught?"

Anthony moves over to the cabinet. He looks through the vials hurriedly.

"Skelegrow, yes but no calming draught. We do have a sleeping draught though"

"I don't feel safe giving him the sleeping one just the Skelegrow then to help his ribs and face"

After struggling to get him to down the Skelegrow, he calms down more and the rest of us stop to breathe. The other students had been convinced to head back to bed, so we all sat on the floor in silence. I look down at my blood-soaked hands and clothes and let out a few tears. I don't know how long we sat there just watching him, making sure he didn't decide to die on us. A few house elves appeared to clean the dormitory and let out squeals when they saw him on the couch. Terry explained the situation and they left pretty quickly taking the towels and his bloody clothes. We had to wait until morning before we could send word to Flitwick or the hospital wing. He came back after curfew and getting caught trying to get either the professor or madam Pomfrey wasn't an option. Padma had used a funny galleon to tell the others in Dumbledore's army what had happened. At first light Mandy and Lisa had hurried through the door to fetch professor Flitwick and madam Pomfrey. As we waited, students began trickling up into the common room, letting out gasps of horror as they saw the scene in front of them. We didn't have the energy to tell them to go back. Luckily it was Saturday. Terry and Anthony were still by Michaels side. They hadn't moved since last night, watching over him closely.

Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey bounded into the common room like bulls and set to work looking him over. When they had given him the all clear for danger, they looked at us in awe.

"Who helped him?" asks Madam Pomfrey

"All of us" says Padma "But mainly Isobel, she administered the dittany and told us what to do. What potions to give him and that"

"Well Miss MacDonald, you should be proud of yourself. If you students hadn't thought quick on your feet Mr Corner would be in a very serious condition"

Madam Pomfrey took Michael to the hospital wing after telling us to all get cleaned up and some rest. We would be allowed to visit in the afternoon. We all wearily stood up and made our way upstairs. I sat in the shower crying for a while, as the dried blood washed away. We all took a sip of the sleeping draught and went to bed for a few hours. When I finally stumbled up into the oddly quiet common room in the afternoon, the blood-soaked couch and surrounding floor were now clean but that didn't mean anyone wanted to sit there. No one sat on it until Michael was released from the hospital wing a few days later when he boldly announced that he'd always wanted his own private couch with a laugh. It soon became reacquainted with Terry and Anthony who weren't going to give him the satisfaction of his own couch just because he 'got himself tortured'.

Dumbledore's army activity dropped a bit after Michael. Mainly just graffiti and messing with minor things around school. It was very clear that the Carrows did in fact have a skill set; torture. And quite frankly, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of it after seeing what happened to Michael. Although after what had happened, I couldn't help but thinking every time I walked past some graffiti, who exactly do I talk to about recruitment? I made a note to ask Michael after Christmas. I needed time to think. By the end of November, the student body had only one thing on its mind, Christmas. Going home. Getting there in one piece. Most importantly however; asking ourselves, would we come back?


	5. December

Most of December had gone in a blur. The excitement of returning to the safety of our families had everyone in high spirits no matter how many beatings we endured at the hands of the Carrows. In fact, the degree of violence we experienced had somewhat reduced in the week before we returned home. Probably so our parents would send us back. I didn't even mind getting whacked across the temple in our final dark arts lesson before term ended because I knew I was getting on the train today. After some complicated mailing, it was agreed that Blaise would be spending the holidays with us. Mum seemed very excited that I was bringing him home. I think when she found out what usually happened to him at Christmas her maternal instincts screamed out that she much shower this boy in as much love as possible. Which is why were currently stood in a small nook on the train.

"You'll have to apparate by the way, mum cut off the floo network"

"How do you know she cut it off since mail got stopped?

"kitchens, anyway you'll have to apparate so here's a photo just so you don't end up knocking on the wrong door"

I hand him a photo taken last year, the five of us all posing dramatically in front of the house, dad posing like a muggle spy, mum pretending to be a model, Gina levitating Emily. Mum had charmed the snow so that it actually looked like a good family Christmas photo. Like the Christmas jumpers wouldn't be enough of a clue. I say it's a house, more like a giant cottage. The thatched roof was absolutely covered in white, as was the edges of the windows. The only bright colour being the front door, which is red.

"Are you pretending to be a dragon in this?"

"Yeah, why else would I be wearing the wings?"

"Your family is strange"

"I think the word you're looking for is fun, aren't you worried someone won't realise your home?"

"Binky and I are on good terms"

"Binky?"

"House elf, she won't say anything to mother, she probably won't even ask to be honest"

"Your family is the strange one if you ask me Blaise"

The look on his face tells me he agrees. I say goodbye to him and leave the nook on the train we are hiding in, making my way back to my compartment. When I arrive back, I find Daniel, Trevor and Kate squished in with Julia, Lachy and Maisie. I manage to find a spot next to Trevor and Julia and we spend the majority of the journey playing exploding snap and wizards chess. The last half hour was spent discussing what everyone's family was doing over Christmas. Daniel was spending the holiday with his father's side of the family in Ireland, although he wasn't looking forward to seeing his cousins. Kate was having a quiet Christmas with her parents, while Trevor was having family descending on his place from all over the country. The conversation fizzled out then and we concentrated on making sure we had all our belongings as the train was pulling into the platform. The platform was packed with parents, all anxiously waiting for their children. We all shuffle off the train, all nodding at each other before heading our separate ways. I grab Maisie's trunk and guide her through the crowd looking my parents. I spot my mum ten metres down the platform and point to her, Maisie pushes through the crowd and my mum engulfs her in hug. I push past the last few people and drop the trunks hugging my mum. We break apart and she cups my face in her hands, examining my bruised temple.

"What in merlins beard has happened to you?!" she says in frantic whispers

"It's nothing" I say

We walk through the station and outside into the streets of London, she guides us down an alleyway before grabbing both our hands and disapparating with a faint pop. We land in my hallway, leaving our trunks by the door and trailing into the kitchen. Dumping our coats and scarves on the dining table and sitting by the counter while mum boils the kettle. We move into the living room and sit on the couches, talking about the good aspects of the year so far, avoiding the bad as much as possible. It's another half hour before everyone else arrives back from work and apparently all at once from the clatter in the hall and the shouting from my sisters who clearly landed on the trunks. All five of them stumble into the living room and greet Maisie and me. It's another half hour before Maisie, my aunt and uncle leave.

When we sit down for dinner, focus remains on Gina and Emily, as I ask constant questions about work. Considering all that's going on at the ministry it seems that their department hasn't felt much of the pressure of the new regime as rather than gaining more work, they've lost it. Plans for next year's league have been put on hold and any plans for England, Scotland, Wales or Ireland entering the next world cup are definitely not happening. All they do all day is play gobstones or fantasy quidditch, making it look like they're doing paperwork whenever someone comes in to check on the department. The only reason they even still have jobs is because of the number of people on the run or in Azkaban. Dads work has become a lot more difficult as he has become buried in paperwork and reports about magical incidents witnessed by muggles and working overtime to deal with all the ensuing chaos. Mum has also been charged with figuring out how hundreds of illegal portkeys are being used by fleeing wizards, despite nearly everyone in her department being responsible for the creation of them without ministry authorisation. Currently the investigation is still 'halted' by first discovering each wizard who has used the illegal portkeys. Blame is being shifted daily by the discovery of new 'leads'. Thankfully the people upstairs are believing the department and all the lies they've been feeding them. Though if they do catch onto what they're up to, it's safe to say the department is well equipped to disappear.

We finish dinner and curl up in the living room. Gina and I have a couple games of exploding snap before she gets annoyed at losing. Emily takes over from Gina and we have a good few more games before the clock strikes 10. We decide to wrap the game up and go to bed, as everyone in the house but me needs to start work at 8:30 tomorrow morning. Mum seems determined to be even more herself this Christmas ever since she found out that Blaise's mum usually leaves him alone. I have a feeling she might overdo the kindness and invite him to stay forever.

When I wake up the next morning, the house is silent. Everyone has left for work around 45 minutes ago so when I trudge downstairs to the kitchen, I've only got the cat and dog for company. There's a note on the counter.

 _Iso,_

 _Remember to feed Tabitha and Monty and take Monty out for a quick walk around the back field. Don't wreck the house before Blaise arrives and there's plenty to eat for lunch. Be home at 5:30_

 _Love mum xx_

I start by feeding Tabitha and Monty while looking out the back window at rain battering down on the fields. After spending ten minutes looking for his leash that mum has moved to a new spot under the stairs, I pull on my boots and coat and lead an apprehensive Monty out into the cold. Moving through the gap in the hedge and into the field at the back of the house, we walk around a bit before we finally give into the weather and trudge through the muddy field back into the house leaving my boots at the door. I end up half carrying half dragging Monty upstairs to wash his paws so he doesn't trail mud all over the carpets. By the time we finish our little battle of cleanliness its 10:30. Blaise isn't arriving until 12, so I decide to curl up in the armchair by the fire and read a book mum picked up for me.

I'm a third of the way through it when Monty raises his head from the floor and walks towards the front door, sitting attentively and letting out a low howl. I look out the window in time to see Blaise materialising outside the gate. I run to the door and wrench it open before he tries to open it.

"Wait! You need someone to take you through the barrier!" I shout

His hand freezes just as he's about place it on the handle. I put dads snitch slippers on and shuffle down the path, Monty following me. When we reach the gate, Monty jumps up and leans on the garden wall letting out small woofs.

"Don't mind Monty, he gets excited when he meets new people" I say opening the gate and taking his arm and leading him past the barrier

"He's alright, who's a good boy?" he says scratching him behind the ear "anyway nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too, take it your mother made it off alright?"

"Left half an hour after I arrived home, off to the Caribbean"

We trudge back into the house, Blaise dragging his trunk with Monty trailing after us. After taking his trunk up to my room, we sit and eat cake and biscuits in the kitchen. We get through two pots of tea when he asks out of the blue.

"Are you sure your parents are alright with me staying here, you know given the whole hangs out with death eater kid's thing?"

I look at him blankly before rolling my eyes.

"Have you forgotten who my grandmother is?" I ask

"No, it hasn't slipped my mind that she's married to the ex auror that brought in the Lestranges"

I give him a look.

"my grandmother is related to some of the worst people in the wizarding world, however, despite spending her entire wizarding education in Slytherin she didn't become a death eater, she married an auror that would one day arrest her niece and nephew in law for kidnap and torture, you get what I'm saying?"

"Not really"

"She's saying just because you grew up surrounded by bad people doesn't mean you're a bad person" says a voice from the door

We both jump and turn to the door. Gina is leaning on the door frame and smiling.

"Exactly" says Emily walking into the kitchen "We're all related to death eaters and we turned out all right. I mean our great aunt was married to Corban Yaxley. Yaxley! Well until she found out he had a mistress and put him in St Mungos for two weeks. But you get the point, pretty horrible family members"

"Yaxley? As in that Yaxley? I know you guys are pureblood, but you don't seem that sort of pureblood"

"Different times, she thought she was in love"

"How come you two are home early?" I ask

"We don't have any work, it's very hard working in our department since quidditch got cancelled, and I've had it up to here with fantasy quidditch" Gina finishes

"Only because Ludo keeps beating you"

"That man is a cheat and you know it Emily Dorea Macdonald!"

"Gina is quite competitive just so you know, has a habit of flipping chess boards" I tell Blaise

Gina turns and glares at us as we laugh, Blaise even cracks a smile. She shuts the pantry door loudly, resulting in a hiss from Tabitha who was sleeping on the bookcase next to it.

"Oh shut up tabby, you're going to have such a great time over Christmas with us, did she show you last year's Christmas photo?"

"The one where she's pretending to be a dragon?" asks Blaise

"Yeah, well you get to be in this year's one, so I suggest you start planning your pose"

Fear flashes across his face for a split second.

"Yeah, Em and I are definitely going to outdo last year, levitation is nothing compared to what we've got in the works this year"

"let's just say it involves feathers and glitter"

We're sitting around the dinner table. The initial meeting had gone better than I had hoped. Mum had enveloped Blaise in a hug and dad made plenty of conversation. So much so that Blaise had barely stopped talking from answering questions about himself. Gina and Emily had taken over from dad when he began reading the evening prophet he picked up from work on the way home. Mum is finishing the final touches of dinner while dad reads out an article from the prophet.

"… _although they have a tremendous task ahead of them, discovering not only how the witches and wizards in our community have been using illegal portkeys, but also discovering each and every person using these illegal devices. Mrs Yvonne MacDonald, deputy head of the Portkey office, has urged for patience from the public 'the task ahead of us is mammoth in size and requires immense patience and time, please allow us this time so that we can hold the right people accountable for these illegal activities'. Mrs Macdonald refused to comment further on the subject, citing that she did not have the time to talk to a 'jumped up, spotty little git about issues and subjects he knew very little about'. We will keep you updated on this story as it progresses."_

"Very nice" sniggers Gina

"Very nice indeed, congratulations sweetheart, you've made your Evening Prophet debut. Let's all hope you continue to delight the public by calling journalists jumped up little git's dad laughs

"Don't forget spotty as well" Emily says cackling

We're sitting in the living room playing chess, I didn't want to push Blaise too far out of his comfort zone for the Christmas picture so had asked mum to buy a trench coat and fedora for him so he could be an old muggle detective and a striped jumper for me to be a burglar.

"Are you sure I should be in this photo tomorrow?"

"Um yeah of course you should"

"But I'm not part of the family"

"Yeah well, Iso is clearly adopted and we still let her be in the photo, and we actually like you" says Gina

I glare at them as they laugh at my expense.

"Anyway I don't know if mum has told you but her and dad have decided to adopt you practically"

"Really? You've known me for like 3 hours"

"Well in that time you've proven to uphold the MacDonald family values"

"And I know it might seem weird being adopted by us seeing as how you and Iso will get married one day but really it just means you're arriving at the party early" Emily says with an encouraging smile.

"We're not getting married" I say looking at Blaise

"Definitely not, we're just friends"

"Yeah sure sure" Gina says

At midnight mum comes downstairs and tells us to get to bed. We trudge upstairs and part ways to our respective bedrooms on the landing. The next morning when I wake up I roll around and find the bed mum and dad had set up for Blaise empty. I bound down the stairs nearly slipping on the second last step as always. I grumble as I stumble into the kitchen where Blaise is sitting sporting a silk emerald robe over his pyjamas. I pour myself a cup of hot chocolate and sit next to him. It's another ten minutes before everyone else makes it down to the kitchen. Dad yawns into his morning tea and Gina and Emily look like they might fall asleep into their bowls of pixie puffs. Clearly, they had stayed up later making sure whatever they have planned is perfect. After breakfast we all make our way to get ready.

We're all waiting outside for Gina and Emily outside twenty minutes later. Mum has charmed more snow again and it's clearly taking all of Monty's' self-control not to run around in it. Mum and dad have donned their old school quidditch robes and are currently arguing over what pose they should take on their broomsticks. Blaise and I are fixing each other's costumes when the door open and what can only be described as a ball of glitter and sequins emerges from the house. Gina is dressed as a phoenix covered in red and orange sequins complete with a beak, Emily comes prancing out dressed up as a unicorn throwing glitter at us. We stare at them in awe as they strike a pose. The rest of us begin looking at our own costumes in slight disappointment.

"You guys look awesome" they say together

"Well it's pretty obvious what you guys have been spending all your free time at work doing" dad says with a slight frown

It's another five minutes before dad manages to set the camera up and by that time the cold is starting to get to us. After posing for multiple shots, with mum and dad hanging upside down on their brooms, we finally manage to get a photo that everyone likes. We head back into the kitchen where mum makes us more hot chocolate and dad sets about creating around twenty copies of the photo, passing each one to mum as she writes merry Christmas on each of them and passing them down the line for each of us to sign our names, Blaise looks shocked when we pass the first to him but signs it with a smile. The last two copies sit on the counter and mum fetches a package from the hall and unwraps it to reveal a new hand carved photo frame and she places the photo in it and places it on the kitchen fireplace.

"What's the other copy for?" asks Blaise

"It's for you" says mum handing it to him "to remind you that you're always welcome here Blaise Zabini, you're an honorary MacDonald"

He holds it in his hands and smiles. Mum looks like she might cry. But she gains control and ushers us all out the kitchen so she can start cooking for tomorrow. Dad goes off into the office to send off the photos to everyone and the rest of us end up in the living room still dressed in our costumes and play chess. It doesn't take long for Gina to flip the board and the pieces wave their fists angrily at her as the lie rolling around on the floor. She stomps over to the chest by the window and pulls out our old gobstones set. Mum brings us through more hot chocolate and sandwiches for lunch. We scoff them down as we play, Blaise and I are an even match so the games are unusually tense. Blaise wins and we leave it there and move onto playing dominoes. Dad comes back into the room looking slightly shrivelled mumbling about how the owls weren't too happy about having to deliver multiple cards on the one trip. No doubt he had to bribe mums owl Emerald with treats before she complied.

At 4:30 dad leaves to go and accompany my grandparents over for dinner and we all shuffle upstairs to change into clothes that are a bit more appropriate. When I arrive back in the kitchen, I find my grandparents sat at the dining table with Blaise having an in-depth talk. A book lays on the table, I peek over to read the title. _The Darks Arts Outsmarted._ I hug my gran and bend over and kiss grandpa on the cheek.

"Your mum mentioned that Blaise had an interest in defence so your grandpa thought this book would be an interesting read"

Dinner with my grandparents went very well. My grandpa was on his typical form, telling us stories of his glory days as an auror. Including the day he raided the homes and arrested death eaters after the fall of you-know-who. His crowning glory will always be arresting Bellatrix Lestrange. Blaise listened intently to that story. Talk soon turned to how they met and got married.

"Well it was a bit different back then, wasn't as taboo as it seems now to have friends in Slytherin. We started dating in fifth year and got married a few months after we graduated. That's when the chaos started. Druella was very cruel as was the rest of pureblood society. A Rosier girl marrying a blood traitor. The shame!" chuckles grandpa

"The Rosier family really pushes for good marriages. Not for blood purity mind you, for power. Druella married into the Black family but she was already poisoned by that attitude at school, my brother Magnus married a Bulgarian pureblood and they built a very happy life together despite it being arranged, just his son Evan that became the disappointment by becoming a death eater. Magnus was distraught actually, my parents cut him off completely. Then I did well socially but not power wise though my parents didn't care. My sister Williamina married Yaxley because he was charming, and she loved him. Then he showed his true colours. She's married to a muggle now. A proper gentleman took on the kids and the magic without a care. Then my sister Elizabeth ran off and eloped with a muggle born. That caused a stir in pureblood circles. No one in our family beside Druella really cared"

"Yet Druella still tries to push for arranged marriages, did it with our kids and now the grandkids, how is that going Iso?"

"I've got three left to shake off, although they aren't enthusiastic about it either so hopefully by the end of January, I can tell her to shove it"

The next morning I'm awoken abruptly by Monty jumping on my bed. I quickly sit up in a haze trying to get my bearings while Monty tries to give me kisses. I look over to the door and see Blaise holding in his laughter. I grab a pillow and throw it at him but he easily dodges it. He loudly shouts Merry Christmas and I grumble it back before getting out of bed and slumping towards the door. He gives me a small hug before turning and bouncing down the stairs. Blaise Zabini has never exhibited this amount of pure joy and happiness in the time that I've known him. I wander down to the living room and watch him closely as he sits on the couch looking like a 5-year-old at Christmas rather than a 17-year-old. He catches me looking at him in confusion.

"what?"

"its just I've never seen you so… normal"

"Christmas is my favourite day of the year, despite my mothers' excessive attempts to make me behave like I'm better than everyone else at all times, Christmas is just one of the days I couldn't bear to"

"I would like to point out that since being in the company of me and my friends you have become dramatically less pompous, arrogant and vain"

"well clearly you've had a good affect on me" he says with a smile

I'm about to reply when the sound of what can only be described as stampede of hippogriffs comes from the stairs and Gina and Emily bound into the room, making a beeline for the presents underneath the tree. They both make a grab for the first of their presents when mum yells

"Gina and Emily Macdonald! A single hand touches any of those presents before your dad comes into this room and I'll send them all back to the shops, you hear!"

After a quick breakfast which Gina and Emily consumed as if it was their first meal in a year, we all gathered around the tree and opened our presents. Along with the traditional hand knitted scarf and chocolates from my parents I also received a few books and a dress from Gina and Emily. Julia had sent her present by owl yesterday and I was extremely happy when I opened it to find socks covered in bowtruckles and a beautiful quill set with a handcrafted leather notebook, with a note attached;

 _For all those amazing stories in your head, now you have somewhere to write them down._

I nearly cried. Blaise seemed surprised to receive gifts from my parents and sisters. Mum and dad had given him a few books on a variety of different subjects. Gina and Emily were all smiles when he went red after opening the jumper the got him with a massive Swedish short snout emblazoned across the chest. When he asked how they knew he loved dragons they swiftly pointed straight at me. Then it was their turn to be surprised when Blaise handed out gifts to them. Gina and Emily were ecstatic with their quidditch team scarves and mum nearly cried when she opened the dessert recipe book that I mentioned she wanted to him before break started. And dad who only accepts joke presents burst out laughing when he opened the Remembrall before loudly proclaiming

"I can't wait to take this into the office. The whole obliviator department is going to love this!"

Which only left Blaise and I's gifts to each other. He beamed when he opened book about possible undiscovered dragon species but gave me a look that clearly said 'thank you but I am going to kill you later' when he opened the Ukrainian Ironbelly dragon model I gave him. I squealed when I opened the latest weird sisters record and silver necklace decorated with stars, but jokingly threw the book entitled, _How to Be a Successful Wife,_ at him as he laughed. We spent the rest of the day playing around with our new gifts before sitting down for a full turkey dinner which left us slowly crawling from the kitchen to the living room where we spent the rest of the night playing games, even allowing Gina to win a few times. Just because its Christmas.

By the time New Year's Eve rolled around we had ate so many turkey-based meals that we were close to blasting the damn bird to hell. When mum had announced in the morning that the bird was officially done, we all breathed a sigh of relief and welcomed our first lunch with no turkey. We had spent quite a lot of time since Christmas day out and about visiting family all over the place. My granny almost knocked us over when she came running out to hug us. Maisie hadn't spoke about school at all to her parents. My granny was the only person that managed to make her laugh and open-up about was going on. One afternoon of baking with her and Maisie had come out of the kitchen with a weight lifted from her shoulders and a look of determination on her face. Granny couldn't fix the problem, but she could give her advice to stop it being as bad next time. The main news granny had was that Bathilda Bagshot had been found skinned in her cottage up the road and that her cottage windows had been blasted open on Christmas. The news had drove the wizarding community in the village into panic. Thankfully she had been at my aunts for Christmas. Despite the fear, she wasn't moving though. No matter how many pleas my mum and aunt made. She wasn't budging. Voldemort could kill every wizard in the village and she wouldn't move.

After doing absolutely nothing today though, we were looking forward to getting out tonight for the new year celebrations at my grandparents' house. All Blaise and I had accomplished today was that we made a snowman, which Monty soon knocked down. Other than that, we had lounged about reading and stuffing our faces with chocolates. Gina and Emily had eaten their way through 10 galleons worth of Honeydukes chocolate. They were currently laying in front of the fire moaning and groaning. They got no sympathy from us. They had started off normally, but it had soon turned into a competition to see who could eat the most. Emily won. She did not look happy though. Dad was sat in his armchair, looking at them every so often over his Daily Prophet, and smirking.

"I think you may have rubbed that reporter the wrong way dear, he's tried to write a rather scathing article about you" dad says to mum as she knits

"Read it out please" says Gina with excitement from her place on the rug

Dad clears his throat.

" _With such a tremendous task ahead of them, this reporter has decided to look into the people we are trusting to bring the illegal portkey users to justice to see if they are really up to the challenge. Starting with deputy head of the portkey office; Mrs Yvonne MacDonald, aged 37._

 _Mrs MacDonald has had a somewhat humble beginning in life for a pureblood witch. Growing up in the picturesque village of Godrics Hollow, Miss Fortescue as she was known then, grew up exploring the village around her and making regular visits to Diagon Alley to visit her uncle Florean Fortescue, missing since 1996, at the family ice cream parlour. After being accepted into Hogwarts, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. During her years at Hogwarts she had an exemplary school record, playing on her house quidditch team as a seeker, as the rival of her future husband, Archie MacDonald. As well as this she served as team captain in her final two years before graduating with nine N.E.W.T.S._

 _Six months after graduating, she married Archie Macdonald, son of well-known ex-head of the Auror Office; William MacDonald. After marrying into the affluent family, Mrs Macdonald found her career at the ministry to accelerate despite taking extended periods out to give birth and raise her 3 daughters. Beginning in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ludicrous Patents Office she made the leap to the Department of Transport into Broom Regulatory Control before rising through the ranks of the department. It was her success during the last quidditch world cup that cemented her promotion to deputy head of the Portkey Office where she has sat for the last 3 years._

 _Despite all of this is this the woman we can trust to bring these criminals to justice? 3 months into the investigation, and the Portkey Office is no closer to making any sort of arrest in conjunction with the Auror Office. Is it really so hard to locate these fugitives as we've been told or is she just not up to the task? Can someone who belongs to a family of blood traitors really be trusted to bring people of impure blood status to justice? Can we trust a woman from a family of muggle sympathisers? These are points that surely have to be raised when we question whether this woman can be trusted. For now, I am not convinced."_

"Oh well that's just rude"

"Next time I see that little git I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. I mean, really?! This could lead to you being taken in for questioning! I'm going up to dads!" shouts dad before grabbing his coat and trudging outside still in his snitch slippers

"Have you heard anything about Florean since his disappearance?" asks Blaise

"Oh… he's dead. Family house elf turned up on granny's doorstep announcing her sadness that her service with master Florean had come to an end" says Gina

"Shouldn't someone go after dad?" asks Emily

"Nah let him calm down first. He has to come back anyway; he can't attend a party in snitch slippers" says mum going back to her knitting.


	6. January

"You've danced before?"

"Of course I have, I attended the yule ball, Professor Flitwick was a brilliant teacher"

"Who did you go with?"

"Terry Boot"

"Boot?! Terry Boot? Would've thought pureblood Slytherins would be all over that"

"Nah I was safe, my sisters on the other hand…"

He laughs.

"How come I never heard that through the Hogwarts rumour mill?"

"Roger Davies going with Fleur Delacour really was more of a stir than Terry Boot and I going together. That and Sally Fawcett and Stebbins getting caught by Snape kissing in the rose garden. He was dating Martha at the time"

"You know a worrying amount of school gossip Isobel"

I shrug as we continue to dance around my grandparents living room. Midnight had chimed nearly an hour ago but there was no way the party was stopping. My grandparents' friends were a wide variety of characters to say the least. There were many ex aurors in attendance which made the whole affair seem more relaxed given the times we lived in. As well as many of my grans colleagues and friends she had made in her many years in Department of International Magical Cooperation, including if I wasn't mistaken, a werewolf. This of course meant nothing to my gran although I had noticed she was trying to keep any meat away from the lady in question, despite her many assurances that this was because she was in fact a vegetarian. A cruel irony if true. Or perhaps an expected result of a kind-hearted woman being cursed to maim and kill innocent creatures and people every month if she didn't take her potion. Fenrir Greyback has had a long spree of ruining people's lives.

My grans best friend Eleanor however is and always has been my favourite nonrelative. They attended Hogwarts together but didn't strike up a friendship until they found themselves sat next to each other on their first day at the ministry. They may have taken very different paths, but they still act like a couple of 18-year old's around each other. Eleanor never married because she 'loved to party too much' to hold down a husband. Although I always knew even from a very young age it was because her 'flatmate' Francine was her true love. She has a tattoo of a Chimera on her arm, Francine has a Peruvian Vipertooth. They burned their bras in the seventies with muggle women and always have no filter at parties. Including this one as she came up to Blaise at the start and asked him if it was true his mother knocked off her last husband. Even Francine was shaking her head at that one.

I look up at Blaise and see he is staring at a little girl trying to get her distraught dad to dance.

"Who's that?"

"Dads cousin Robert and his daughter Betty, his wife was killed a few months ago by death eaters"

"Do you mind if we stop dancing?"

I shake my head and he walks over to betty and asks her if she wants to dance. She lets out a squeal of happiness, takes his hand and waddles into the middle of the room with him. The party continues for some more hours before gran finally has enough and tells everyone to get out of her house. Blaise spent most of the time twirling Betty around although he looked happy to finally get some rest. By the time we all stumbled home and fell into bed it was five in the morning.

It was the day after new Year that three owls arrived at the kitchen window looking very flustered. Mum quickly untied them, and they flew off again without bothering to rest. They were all addressed to me. I quickly ripped them open and began to read.

 _Isobel_

 _Death eaters crashed our boxing day lunch and arrested my uncle Eoghan and interrogated the whole family, used the cruciatus curse on my aunt Helen. Everyone is pretty shaken up as you can imagine. I don't know if I'll be back after the holidays. If I'm not, stay safe and look after the others. My uncle knows Luna's dad, she got taken by death eaters when she was on her way home from the station. Watch your back._

 _Daniel._

 _Iso,_

 _Luna got taken. Constant vigilance._

 _Terry._

 _Izzy Bizzy,_

 _Hope everything is alright. Did you hear about Luna? My mum says its because of what her dad is printing, she gets The Quibbler. Well she did. He's stopped printing. I also heard about Godrics Hollow, is granny ok? I guess she isn't moving though. Christmas was good. A little quieter than usual of course. Thank you for the chess set and chocolates! Wouldn't think rose quartz and onyx would work as pieces but they are beautiful. Thank your mum for the scarf and I hope you like your present. Say hello to Blaise for me and stay safe, see you on the train._

 _Love you lots,_

 _Jully Baby xx_

I hand them to Blaise and mum to read. Mum then exploded to say the least. Yelling about how Blaise and I were going back to school over her dead body. It took dad an hour to calm her down while Blaise, the twins and I watched on worryingly. She conceded that we had to go back but that didn't mean she wasn't going to burst out in tears at regular intervals until we got on the train in just over 24 hours. We spent the rest of the day in my room packing just so we didn't have to see it.

Getting the train was unusual. Mum refused to come so only dad was there to see us off, Blaise's mum was still living it up in the Caribbean closing in on her next target, so he didn't have to return home and then come to the station. Dad gave us both a hug and forced himself to put us on the train. He disapparated before we managed to turn around and wave. We could only find Kate and Julia and we all spent the journey wondering who wasn't coming back and quite frankly how they planned on getting away with just not turning up, surely the whole family would have to disappear.

When we arrive at Hogsmeade, it really was clear how the number of students had dwindled. A good quarter of those who started in September were missing. Well except for the Slytherins who had all returned, although none looked particularly happy and searched the crowds for friends they had in other houses to see if they had returned. After sharing classes for so many years it's no surprise Slytherins have friends in other houses, Gina and Emily's best friend was a Slytherin. David is absolutely lovely. I mean he doesn't like custard, but you can't have everything in the friendship lottery, can you? I spent all of last year studying herbology in the library with Nicholas Nott. His brother may be a brute but little Nicky is lovely. It's a shame he didn't get the grade needed to continue herbology or we'd still be studying together every Tuesday and Thursday night.

We were glad to see though when we searched the platform that everyone had returned despite Daniels worrying letter. We crammed all of us into a carriage to quickly catch up before all of our conversations felt like they'd be monitored again. Everyone was shaken by some event that happened over the holidays to either family or someone close but ok, nonetheless. Kate and Daniel had had their first contact from Beverley since she went into hiding. Well, they think it was her. They both received anonymous gifts from someone and assumed it was from her as they referenced an inside joke they had. By the time we made it to the great all we were all on the same page once more.

That night after dinner we all sat by the fire in the common room exchanging stories about what had happened over the holidays and funny things that had happened despite a raging war going on while the Wizardly Wireless Network warbled out of the radio in the corner. Declan's grandparents also lived in Godrics Hollow but unlike my granny as soon as they heard about Bathilda Bagshot they had packed up and moved into his aunts place 250 miles away before lunch time. His grandmother was absolutely terrified that you know who had managed to kill a woman who lived three doors down without anyone even realising, it took most of the holiday break to calm her down. Russell successfully managed to lighten the mood after that by telling us that the owl delivering a card from his cousin in France got so disorientated on the flight over due to a storm that by the time it arrived he crashed landed into a bowl of cake mix, causing the entire kitchen to be coated in the stuff. It took his mum an hour to clean the owl who had the audacity to bite her after all her hard work. We sat for a few more hours talking, slowly settling into silence watching the fire and listening to the radio.

"You know guys, despite everything that's happening this year, I'm happy that you're here, don't think I could have done it without you lot. Especially since Nick couldn't come back" says Trevor

We all turn and smile at him. Declan wraps his arm around his shoulder.

"neither mate"

And its true. Without these guys this year would have been a lot worse. The least we can hope for is that we all stick it out until the end of the year. Who knows about after. Maybe we'll all decide its best not to come back and go on the run like a lot of the seventh years. Or hopefully this war will be all over and we can have a good school year for once. Whatever happens though, I'll always be thankful that I had these crazy people to get me through it. we all ended up hugging each other before heading to our dormitories. When we reached the girls dormitory and realised it really was just the three of us now, we looked at the two empty beds sadly. Luna's bed still had her intricate handmade magical creatures hanging from the posts. While Beverly's was still untouched as she never even had the chance to come back to hang her muggle boyband posters.

Over the next week the common room was a buzz of information as people passed on stories from their parents to everyone about what was happening in every department at the ministry. The most horrifying was finding out Umbridge had been released from Askaban and was now in charge of bringing in muggleborns and questioning them. The worst was finding out what happened to you if they did bring you in. We all hoped that Beverly and Nick were still safe wherever they were and hadn't been rounded up. No one knew what had happened to Luna once they took her as she hadn't been taken to the ministry or Azkaban which caused panic as some students thought they may have killed her. It took another week to convince people that they couldn't or wouldn't kill her but really we all knew it was a possibility, we just didn't want to believe it was one. It was this that pushed my decision really and had me taking Michael to the side one night in the common room and asking

"So how do I join Dumbledore's army?"


	7. February

On the first Thursday night of February I found myself stealthily walking the halls with Michael to my first Dumbledore's Army meeting. We stopped at the end of every corridor to check around corners before moving on and occasionally stopping at the slightest of sounds in case someone was coming. It had taken Michael and the other Ravenclaws some time to convince the rest of Dumbledore's army that they should let me join, clearly hanging out with Blaise was still having repercussions. It seemed that Ginny stepping in and vouching for me finally toppled me being allowed into the fold. We came to a stop hallway down a corridor and I gave Michael a puzzled look. Suddenly a small door materialised in the stone.

"before we go in, quick warning, Seamus is very wary about you being here so just be you and you'll be grand"

He pushes the door open and we enter a cavernous room lit by torches. Couches and armchairs occupy one corner surrounding a massive fireplace while the rest of the room resembles a makeshift muggle bootcamp. Along one wall a row of enchanted mannequins sits with faces like death eater masks. Opposite the couches is a large radio and microphone set up on a rickety desk. Its covered in newspapers and parchments. The wall behind it has a map marked with sightings of harry potter, death eater attacks and safe houses. The rest of the walls are covered in house flags and pictures of family and friends. A group of students stands in the middle chatting amongst themselves. They stop once they notice us enter. Terry and Padma wave and Anthony smiles reassuringly.

"Hey guys, for those that don't know this is Isobel MacDonald 6th year Ravenclaw" says Michael

"Zabinis mate" says Seamus with a frown

"Yes, Blaise is my friend, he spent Christmas break at my house. He got along really well with my grandparents"

"figures, bigots all together"

"uh Seamus I wouldn't" mumbles Michael

"my grandfather is the ex-head of the auror department and was responsible for the capture and arrests of several high ranking death eaters after the first wizarding wall including Bellatrix Lestrange, so no, on the contrary it was definitely not bigots all together but thanks for the vote of confidence on the basis that one of my friends happens to be a Slytherin"

"oh"

"yeah, oh" I say "now I can go if you want me to, but I want to do something about what's happening here so it's up to you"

Seamus looks at the ground and then towards Neville who's currently giving him a judgemental look. He shakes his head and Seamus mumbles a small apology while not looking me in the eyes.

"you know how to duel?" asks Neville

After a tense first meeting my second foray into underground rebellion went much better. On Sunday afternoon we met, and I was tasked to show what I could do. First, I was to complete the small assault course that they set up. I was rather hesitant at first until I realised it worked like that gun range course that muggle police officers do on television. I was doing pretty well before I nearly hit a hippogriff with a stunning curse. Colin Creevey shouted from the couches that he nearly did the same thing the first time. Neville and Ginny stood with me while the rest watched on as I made my way down the row of mannequins firing off spells that Ginny shouted to me. After I finished that I was paired with Seamus to duel. I would be lying if I said I wasn't smirking when I sent him flying across the room.

"Did your grandfather teach you how to defend yourself by any chance?" asks Neville

"Of course. Can't be too careful he says. He made a lot of enemies in his time in the department"

"Hmmmm, probably should've asked that before letting you near Seamus"

"You think!?" grumbles Seamus pushing himself up off the hard ground.

I was told to sit with others while Neville, Ginny and Michael talked. Michael had told me beforehand that he would fight my corner as much as he could, but it was really up to Neville or Ginny what role I could be given. I made some small talk while I waited. After I few minutes they came over.

"Ok so you're in, I mean that's a given, we can't exactly be turning people away but you're also not in"

"Huh?"

"What Neville is saying is that the Carrows are starting to figure out who some of us are, which isn't good. So, you're not going out at night spraying graffiti or freeing kids from detention, now it's about forming a network. If we need you, can we rely on you? That's what this is about now"

"Um ok? I guess. I don't really get it"

"The only way we can survive this is if we look after one another. If we can trust each other and rely on each other, they can't break us. We've got to go underground"

"I get that. Always have an escape route and all that. But why make me show you what I can do?"

"To see if can do what needs to be done if the situation ever calls for it. If something ever happens that requires force can you do it?"

"Of course. I want to keep the younger kids safe. I'm yours when needed"

"Ok in that case we'll see you in the Gryffindor common room soon, Michael will let you know when"

And with that I was swiftly shown the exit. As I made my way back to the common room wondering what the hell just happened, reality set in. What had I just done? I've just signed up to joining an underground network when I don't even know how to network. As the panic sets in my casual walk turns into a jog back up the stairs of the tower. I pound the knocker and quickly yell out the answer before it gets halfway through its question. I quickly scour the room looking for Julia before running downstairs to the dormitories. I bound in and find her playing with her cat Mr Mustard in the middle of the room. She looks at my wild expression.

"What on earth have you done now?"

It takes a few minutes for her to process everything I frantically whispered at her after she asked that. During that time, I resorted to curling up on my bed and staring out the window not even acknowledging Mr Mustard digging his claws in while he attempted to scale my body.

"Right. Ok. So, you're getting cold feet about joining an underground rebellion. That's totally understandable"

I glare at her.

"Ok come on its not that bad" she says sitting on my bed and removing Mr Mustard "You're good at this Iso, you might not think it but you've got the abilities, I believe in you and I'll be here if you need help ok? Its not the worst thing you've ever done"

I relax a bit. She's right. Its not the worst thing I've ever done. But its quite possibly up there. I can do this. I just have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. We spend the rest of the day discussing what I could possibly be needed to do. For the next week after we finish studying we stay up a little longer when the common room is empty and come up with all the secrets of the castles we've uncovered over the years, all the useful spells we've learnt and most importantly; all the resources we have on hand. Its fun spending time just the two of us for once. We haven't been able to since this year starting with everyone coming together to become one group. While it was good to have closer friends, I do sometimes miss when it was just the two of us. Well us and Mr Mustard. It was fun talking about how she still fancied Anthony even though he annoyed her so much she wanted to scream. She seemed to have this knowing look when I spoke about Blaise, like she somehow agreed with my sisters that we'd end up married. I told her that wasn't happening at all, she replied always with a "we'll see". I couldn't see it. No matter how many times she gave me that look.

On Friday night after everyone had gone to bed and we were planning she asked if I thought Blaise would get me something for valentines to keep up the façade for his mum, I laughed. While his mum was still pushing, I don't think she'd be paying that much attention to whether it was going well on not with her future circle promotion, especially as word had gotten out in pureblood circles over Christmas that Blaise was taking beatings rather than helping the Carrows. He hadn't heard much from her since that was exposed. He seemed rather happy though that communication was dwindling. We ended up abandoning the plans and just chatting about anything and everything. When we finally made our way to the dormitory it was nearly two in the morning. We quietly got into our beds and I turned to her and whispered

"Hey, you never know, maybe Anthony will make you a card"

She giggles

"Oh, shut up Isobel"

When my alarm rings four hours later I instantly regret choosing to stay up so late when I knew I needed to get up so early. I grumbled as I feel in the general direction of my bedside table to turn the alarm off. On the third attempt the thing stops beeping and I turn over and stare at the ceiling. The sun isn't even up yet. I roll myself out of bed and grab a pair of jogging pants and my comfiest sweater, slowly putting them on as I creep out the dormitory with my shoes. As I make my way to the lake, I notice that I'm not the only one awake at this time of the morning, quite a few seventh years are out having a morning jog. I don't know how they do it, as I'm barely able to walk a few feet without yawning. With all the rules put in place this year I'm genuinely surprised that we are allowed to have some freedoms. But really as long as we play by the rules we could generally not get stopped going about our everyday activities. After all there isn't something inherently suspicious about people going for a jog or reading by the lake. And what else do they expect us to do when all clubs have been disbanded.

I trudged the final few yards to the lake shore and begin to pick some wildflowers. When I've got a sizable bunch, I slowly make my way back to the castle. When I arrive back to the dorm Julia and Kate are still fast asleep. I put some of the flowers into vases and place them by each girls' bed before falling back into bed not bothering to take off my muddy shoes. I'm awoken a couple hours later by Julia and Kate landing on me with words of thanks and hugs. As it was Saturday, we only studied for a few hours in the afternoon together in the library. Thankfully Blaise did not get me a valentine's gift to keep up appearances and sadly Julia had not received a card from Anthony. Although to be honest if he had she probably would've been torn between blushing and yelling at him for embarrassing her in front of the whole common room. As we sit slowly making our way through our history of magic essays, Barnaby Rochester approaches the table looking thoroughly unimpressed carrying a bouquet of flowers and small package.

"Please tell me they're not for me" I say resting my head onto the desk

"Sadly yes. Please just take them. My mum will know otherwise. She knows things. Its terrifying. Cut them up and make a temporary modern art installation or give them to someone else just please take them so I can stop carrying them around like a tosser" he pleads

"Ugh ok. You're the last one you know"

"I know mum is stubborn"

"Can't you just tell her you don't want to marry me?"

"Countless times. Believe me I don't want to marry you"

"Thanks a lot" I say feigning indignation

"You're not my type is all. You kind of scare me if I'm honest"

"I scare you?"

"I saw you last year in duelling club. You're more terrifying than my mum and that's saying something"

"He's right. I've met his mum" says Blaise nodding

He shrugs and leaves. I look down at the massive bouquet and wonder how in Merlins saggy old underpants I'm going to get rid of it. I put the package in my bag and look to the others for suggestions. I regret asking immediately when Trevor suggests a Viking burial down by the lake. I go with Russell's idea instead and we spend the rest of the afternoon handing out flowers to anyone that walks past the table. Madam Pince has a vase full by the time we leave for dinner. I kept one to give to Maisie when we got to the great hall. I made a detour to the Gryffindor table and her face lights up when I hand it to her. After a quick hug I make my way over to the Ravenclaw table and quickly start eating in between talking to Terry and Padma quietly.

"You'll never guess who I saw today before I met you guys in the library" Kate suddenly pipes up during dessert

We all look at her weirdly.

"I'm going to guess someone who we go to school with. Seeing as this is a school. That we go to. And are trapped in. Until Easter" Daniel says rolling his eyes

"Well yeah ok. But its someone doing something out of character"

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you saw Neville Longbottom smashing up the greenhouses. This year is mental enough for it to happen" Russell says while writing his transfiguration essay and eating trifle.

"No. God no. Jeez man. That's dark as, I saw Goyle reading. Books. Like actually actively engaged with a book"

"You saw Goyle. Studying. Is that really what we've been reduced to in terms of school gossip?" questions Declan shaking his head

"No no no, you don't get it. It wasn't a textbook. It wasn't for class"

This does get strange looks from everyone in the group. From what we gathered from Blaise, Goyle never reads out of his own free will. Him and Crabbe have only ever relied on their power and luck for classes. Him reading in his own free time was really out of the ordinary behaviour. This year really has turned everyone crazy.

When we finally make it back to the common room that night I fall into an armchair by the fireplace. I sit for a while hugging my bag slowly falling asleep when I suddenly remember the package Barnaby gave me as well as the flowers. I root around my books and parchment until I find it. it's a relatively thin square package, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a book about how to be a good pureblood wife. I rip open the brown paper to find a jewellery box. Oh boy. Tentatively I open it to find a very expensive looking necklace. An old one at that. I can't help but laugh out loud. Don't tell me his mum has given me a family heirloom to try and win my over. A medium sized oval ruby pendant surrounded by small diamonds hangs from a thin gold chain. Oh, I have to give this back to Barnaby as soon as possible. I'm about to put it away when Julia sees it and snatches it from my hands.

"Merlins beard!" she yells gaining the attention of the entire common room "If you don't marry him I will! Look at this!"

It takes a good thirty minutes to get the box back as everyone wants to get a look. Kate looked very disapprovingly at it and asked if Barnaby's mum thought I was a magpie easily won over by sparkly things. A few girls from the year below did actually begin to resemble magpies and couldn't take their eyes off it as it was passed around the room. Declan had it for about ten minutes just valuing it. Clearly having a jeweller for a grandmother rubbed off on him. He finally passed on after declaring it was the real deal. Everyone seems to have the same consensus; Mrs Rochester is a very determined woman. If only someone had told her that she'd be better off trying to win me over with books rather than precious gems. The next morning after breakfast I rush to catch up with Barnaby as he leaves, dragging him to the side in the entrance hall.

"Hey so I don't know if you know what your mum got me, but I think you should have this back seeing as it looks like a family heirloom"

He looks confused as I give him the box, but he peeks inside and smirks.

"It's not a family heirloom. Rochester family is all about sapphires"

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I was with mum when she spotted it in the antique shop over Christmas, thought she bought it for my aunt actually. Keep it"

"What? I can't keep it, it's obviously bloody expensive"

"Believe me if I give that back to mum, she'll just get rid of it like its nothing, its better off with someone that will actually give a toss about it. Think of it as a gift from me for successfully and gracefully dealing with pureblood families trying to marry you into the family" he says smiling

I laugh.

"Ok. Ill see you around Barnaby"

"See you in history of magic" he says running his hand through his curly brown hair before walking away in the direction of the dungeons.

I ended up putting the necklace in my trunk as soon as I got back to the dormitory as quite frankly, I was terrified to wear it even though it didn't stand out that much. I wanted to put the entire thing to the back of my mind really, as I was still waiting to hear from Michael about the Gryffindor common room. It was another two weeks before Michael took me to the side one evening in the common room to tell me that id be visiting the Gryffindor common room on Tuesday night to let Neville and Ginny about all my connections in and out of the castle. It was all organised to raise the least suspicion. He'd take me over at seven o'clock and Anthony and Padma would safely return me at 9 o'clock as they passed Gryffindor tower on their prefect rounds under the guise that they were escorting me back after I'd had a small accident and had been in the hospital wing until after curfew.

I hurriedly told Julia the news later that night in the dormitory before Kate returned from the bathroom. It's not like I didn't trust Kate and the others, but they would hit the roof and turn the panic dial to nuclear if I did tell them. And quite frankly this year is already stressful enough.


End file.
